Just Another Snow White
by Sakuchii
Summary: The Queen of Inazuma kingdom wished her daughter to have skin as white as snow, hair black as ebenium, lips red as the rose. Soon the girl was born, but she was nothing like her mother had wished to. Years has passed by, Snow White growing older. Escaping from her step-mother "The Imperfect Snow White" ends up living with 7 bishounens. Can she survive there? Haruna x Who?
1. The Imperfect Snow White

A/N: Decided to put this here as I'm bored! XD So as some of you might have noticed, I like re-writing the well known fairytails that we everyone know, such as Prince and the Pauper as well as Rapunzel... with twists of course. And so, now's the time to introduce my version of "Snow White and the Seven Drawns" which is actually more like, "Snow White and the Seven Bishounens". So this is, Just Another Snow White.

Also, this is first time when I have not used (and won't use) my OC's in the story! I shall that Yuki-chii for this advice^^ ~ deshii

Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven, Snow White or the characters, not even the whole plot. I only own everything that you wont see in the normal Snow White!

* * *

**Just Another Snow White**  
_The Imperfect Snow White_

Once upon time, in a faraway kingdom there was a young queen who couldn't get pregnant no matter. Years passed by, it became winter, spring, summer, fall and winter again… And still the royal family had no heir who would take over the kingdom.

Finally, after many, many years it was told to everyone that the queen was waiting for a boy. A year after the boy was born, a little baby girl was also born into the world.

It was a winter of the year that she was waiting for her daughter when the queen was knitting alone in the room, and accidentally stabbed her finger. The blood drop that fell on the snow near her window painted it bloody red. The queen closed her eyes and spoke.

"I wish to have a daughter whose skin is white as snow, hair black as ebenium, lips red as the rose." the orange haired queen wished. Then she continued knitting while remembering her own words.

After a half year a baby girl was finally born but unlike her mother had wished, the girls skin tone was normal, lips pink as caramel and her hair was more like blue than black. Yet, the baby got the name "Snow White" that her mother who died after giving a birth wished her to have.

And so, the child of the King Endou Mamoru and the Queen Natsumi, Endou Snow White Haruna was born into his world. The girl was later to get the nickname, Imperfect Snow White.

**-OO-**

Years passed by as the Snow White grew older. Even if she didn't look like her mother had wishes the little girl was still beautiful and everyone in the castle loved her. The princess' smiling face was not only loved by her father and her brother, but by the maids and butlers as well.

When Snow White reached the age of five, her father got finally over his depression over his late wife and got married to a woman who was to become the Endou sibling's new mother.

The Queen's name was Fuyuka and she was around the age that Haruna's real mother would have been. Not long before the wedding Endou brought Fuyuka into the castle to introduce his bride to his children.

The new queen entered the room where Haruna and her brother Endou Yuuto were waiting for her, "Wow Mamoru-kun, your children are so adorable. Such a good looking young man, and such a cute little girl. You should be proud of them." the woman flattered both Yuuto and Haruna.

The kids smiled at her happily while glancing at each other. She seemed to be kind and not to mention beautiful too. The kids were both sure that they would come to like this woman before them, and someday call them mother. But at that time, neither one of them would have guessed just what kind of hell was waiting for them from now on.

"You highness, the quests have arrived," Endou suddenly heard a butler telling and he glanced at the kids and Fuyuka while telling that he would need to go and greet them. "Sure." Fuyuka smiled and then continued, "And I'll stay and chat with the kids little. I want to know little more about them."

When the door was closed and Fuyuka was left alone with the young prince and even younger princess the Queen's personality and expression had suddenly a complete turnover.

Just as soon as Endou closed the door his future wife's face suddenly darkened and she turned to the kids while looking down on them. Yuuto gulped loudly as he felt danger coming.

Fuyuka walked around the room for a while and then after a silence she finally spoke, "You father is so pathetic, he fell for me because of my beauty." the woman told and then showed the kids a sweet smile.

"I should warn you, my two cute children that from now on your life won't be as it used to be. You will listen to every command that I give you and carry them out without any complains. My wish is absolute!" the queen told and then kneeled before the kids,

"Oh and one more thing," she said while patting Haruna's head. Yuuto was about to take step ahead but he stopped as soon as the Queens' light blue eyes met up with his red ones. It was as if her look could paralyze him, just like that.

"From now on, smiling in this castle is forbidden," the queen told and Yuuto and Haruna gulped loudly while turning to look at each other. This could only mean that trouble was coming, and this was only the start.

Fuyuka then stood up while smiling and glanced at the dark blue haired princess. "This means especially you…" Fuyuka said with dangerous tone and then her smile turned into a proud smirk, "The Imperfect Show White,"

* * *

A/N: So that's it for the first chapter! And please do review so that I would know if I really should continue this story or no! And if you like to suggest something, or see any typos, do tell me so that I can fix them! :) ~ deshii


	2. Magic Mirror On The Wall

A/N: The second chapter is up! Sadly I cannot promise that every chapter will be updated as fast as this one was, but as I had managed to write the fifth chapter I decided to upload the second one now.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven, Snow White or the characters, not even the whole plot. I only own everything that you wont see in the normal Snow White!

* * *

**Magic Mirror On The Wall...  
**_Who's the fairest of them all?_

The princess of Inazuma kingdom Endou "Snow White" Haruna sang happily as she was walking in the garden that she had raised herself. She sniffed one of the red roses, which were her late mothers, as well as her own favorite flowers. Soon, the young girl heard someone calling her name.

"Snow White, Snow White, his highness is leaving soon. You need to get yourself ready." Haruna heard her personal maid saying. The dark blue haired girl turned around and waved her hand while laughing happily. "I'm coming!" she yelled and then raised up the hems of her dress and ran to her maid.

As she kept walking towards her room, the young princess greeted all the butlers and maids with a bright smile. They all had been watching over her and her brother for many years. When Haruna had passed a group of maids, they started to whisper while smiling happily.

"The princess surely is getting more and more beautiful every single day. Her 16th birthday is coming soon." one of the maids said to others and they nodded, "She isn't completely like her majesty had whished her to be, butthe princess is still the most beautiful in this castle. So cheerful and kind to everyone too," the maids still kept chatting for a while, but then they heard the head maid speaking and quickly got back to their work.

**-OO-**

Somewhere in the highest parts of the castle, the lonely queen Endou Fuyuka was standing before her mirror and chanted, "Magic mirror on the wall. Who is the fairest of them all?" it was her usual ritual and as always she waited for the same answer, "You are!"

But this time something went badly wrong and the mirror gave her different answer, " 'The Imperfect Snow White' Endou Haruna is." the mirror suddenly answered and showed a picture of laughing Haruna who was currently trying on her new dress. The queens jaw dropped down as her eyes widened in shock. How could this girl suddenly get past her? How could she be more beautiful than THE queen of Inazuma kingdom. "You're lying!" Fuyuka yelled in disbelieve while turning away from the mirror, but it answered to her that he told her always only the truth.

"Then I need to get ride of her…" the queen said while turning back to look at Haruna and her eyes sharpened "The Imperfect Snow White."

**-OO-**

"Otoo-sama!" Haruna yelled as she ran to Mamoru who was already getting on his carriage. The king turned around to his daughter and smiled as he saw her running towards him while crying as her older brother, the prince of Inazuma kingdom, Endou Yuuto followed her closely.

Mamoru patted the head of the young princess and smiled at his lovely children, "Take care of the castle and your mother while I'm away." the king said and Yuuto nodded while giving a light hug to his father. Haruna then did the same, but she at first refused to let go of her father. Only after a while they finally managed to separate the father and the daughter.

"And of course don't forget about your lovely younger sister. She's the rose of this castle." Mamoru said while glancing at Haruna who was now sobbing at Yuuto's chest. The girl stopped for a while and then smiled brightly while showing her father that she too can survive on her own.

"Aren't you in a hurry," a sudden, cold voice broke the happy air between the trio as the queen walked towards her husband. Mamoru's face softened rapidly and he walked to Fuyuka and kissed the woman on her cheek, "You're right, I should be going now." the queen showed a moment of startle and Haruna thought that she saw a light crimson of her face, but then it disappeared and she got her seriousness back.

"Then see you all on your birthday, I promise to bring you a great birthday gift." Mamoru said and smiled widely at Haruna who blushed hard and then waved her hand while smiling too. Tears rolled down her red cheeks as she said goodbye to her father. When the kings presence was away, the girl suddenly felt a cold aura behind her.

"How many times have I told you that smiling in my castle is forbidden…?" the queens deep and threatening voice asked and Haruna felt goosebumps running all over her body. The girl turned around while shivering, nodded, and quickly ran away to her own room. She really hated to talk with her mother. "Now when the father is out of the game, I need to get ride of the daughter…" Fuyuka whispered to herself, not noticing that someone was watching her.

**-OO-**

"Your Majesty, you called?" a young man, around the age of adulthood said as he walked into the room where the queen was waiting for him. "Ah, Demonio-kun you came..." Fuyuka answered happily as she turned to the palaces wellknown hunter, "I was waiting for you." the female spoke as her smile turned into an evil smirk.

"How can I serve you?" Demonio asked while kneeling before his queen and her expression changed completely. She walked down to the male and took the hold of his jaw while raising his head. "This mission is secret, and you're not allowed to tell anyone about it... understood!" Fuyuka asked while having a dangerous tone on her voice. The expression of the queen made Demonio to gulp, but he pulled himself together while closing his yes. "Yes, your majesty."

A light smirk appeared Fuyuka's face and she walked away from the male while continuing, "As my most trusted and loyal hunter I can trust this mission only to you. I believe that you can do it, right?"

"I'll do anything for my queen." Demonio spoke. Fuyuka kept silent for a while and she stopped to look at the boy. She then closed her eyes while continuing, "I need you to kill the Imperfect Snow White... and as a sign that you have completed your mission, you need to bring her heart to me." the queen told.

Demonios jaw dropped and he was left speechless... Why would he have to complete such a mission? Why he had to kill the princess, the child of the royal family? He wanted to protest against the queen, but the boy knew very well that the queens words were the law so he had no other choice but to do it. "As you wish, your majesty," the male answered after hesitating for a while and stood up. Demonio then bowed and left the room.

"Finally, she will be away and I will be the most beautiful!" Fuyuka whispered when she was alone in the room and then started to laugh like a madman.

Unfortunely neither the hunter or the queen knew that someone had been watching them all this time.

**-OO-  
**  
"Um, Demonio-kun, where are you taking me to?" Haruna asked wondering as the hunter took her deeper into the woods. She had been surprised when he had suddenly come and told her to follow him. "Just a little deeper... I'm sure that you will like it." Demonio lied to his own princess in order to complete his queens' wish. He still thought that he shouldn't be doing this.

Finally the couple arrived at the big square which was full of flowers. "We're here," Demonio said and Haruna's eyes widened and she got all exited. "Wow, so beautiful flowers! And there's so many of them... How do you know about such place?" the princess asked in happiness and Demonio smiled desperately. This garden was made for the princess for her 16th birthday. It was a birthday gift from her father.

"I'm really glad that you like it," the hunter told. At the same time he was taking his knife from his pocket. He walked towards the innocent princess who knew nothing about his real intentions. Just as he was ready to snab the princess she suddenly turned around to face him. When Haruna saw the knife that the man she trusted was holding she screamed with all she had.

All of a sudden a dark figure ran to them and threw the knife away from Demonios hands. "Wha- What?" the confused hunter yelled and then felt something hard hitting his face. Haruna opened her eyes while wondering what was going on and she got surprised when she saw familiar figure before her, "Onii-san!" the girl screamed in surprised.

The crown prince of Inazuma kingdom smiled at his younger sister and then kneeled down before her, "Are you okay?" he asked while caressing her head and Haruna felt teardrops running down her cheeks. She buried her face into Yuuto's chest and sobbed.

"What's going on?" she stammered and Yuuto hugged her while patting her head, "I don't know the reasons... but the queen want's to kill you," he whispered into Haruna's ear and the girls eyes widened in shock. She stared at her older brother who glanced at her and just smiled.

"Don't worry... everything will be fine. I have a plan..." Yuuto told and then turned to look at Demonio who was getting his consciousness back. "But I need your help in this too," the prince told and stared at the hunter with serious look. After sighing Demonio agreed... after all he had no reasons to disline it.

"Fine... so what's the plan?" Demonio asked and Yuuto smirked while glancing at Haruna. "The only way to get you away from the Queen is to run away. So you go... as far and you can away from here," the prince explained the first plan of his plan. After that he turned to look at Demonio. "As for you hunter... We will get a heart of boar and give it to the Queen," Yuuto explained while not calling the Queen by her name. This showed how little he really cared and respected his stepmother.

Demonio agreed while nodding his head and Yuuto continued with one more thing, "Oh, and I shall act as the hunter. I'm sure that the Queen won't realize anything as she doesn't even remember my face not to mention face." Haruna and Demonio turned to face Yuuto with shocked looks and the crown prince just smiled at them. In reality he hadn't made up this plan at this very moment... he had planned it ever since he heard that the Queen wanted his younger sisters life.

When the conversation was over and everyone knew what to do, Yuuto walked to say goodbye to Haruna, "Onii-san!" the girl yelled and her brother turned to her with showing her wide smile, "Haruna, stay well..." the prince told while caressing Haruna's head. The girl took hold of his palm and placed it on her cheek. "I don't want to leave... What if we don't meet ever again?"

"Don't worry about that..." Yuuto said while smiling, "I promise that once things have calmed down I will come to get you back home." he continued and let go of Haruna while pushing the girl away from him, "Now go."

"But...!" Haruna yelled as tears dropped down her cheeks but Yuuto interrupted her while his smile faded away, "GO! Before that witch can find you. RUN AS FAR AS YOU CAN!" he yelled and Haruna backed off from her brother while sobbing and shaking her head. She then turned around and ran as fast as she could while not daring to turn to look at her brother.

"Stay well... my sister." Yuuto kindly smiled at his sister and then glanced at Demonio, "Let's go..."

* * *

A/N: Thank you all for reading, and please do leave a review! See you all in the next chapter where our "Drawns" finally make their first appearance! **  
**


	3. The Seven Dwarfs?

A/N: Another chapter! Yai! And just when I'm supposed to be reading for exams.

Note to you guys: As you have realized the IE characters age difference is bigger than usually. That's why to make things more interesting the seven bishounens will have not the same ages' :) you will find out about them in this chapter. 8D

Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven, Snow White or the characters, not even the whole plot. I only own everything that you wont see in the normal Snow White!

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Seven Dwarfs?  
**_Or Should I say Bishounens'?_**  
**

"Hah! That was on awesome trip, we got so much gold that we could live with this for a whole month, or maybe even two." yelled a young boy with black eyes and light green hair, which was tied up on a high ponytail as he opened the door and walked in. He walked to a sofa and fell onto it while closing his eyes.

"Though, if you keep buying that soft ice cream every single time we visit the city it we'll get bakcrupt in no time, Midorikawa." sighed a male with brown eyes and teal colored hair that was tied up just like the former ones. His brangs covered his left eye.

The teal haired male received a deadly glare from the former one and all of a sudden he felt a hand on his shoulder. When he turned around the boy saw a boy with spiky gray hair and matching eyes smiling at him. "Come on Kazemaru, don't be so hard on him. Everyone needs to eat something sometime, right?"

"Yeah! It's not like we're as poor as we were back then. Now we can chillout just a little." a light blue haired male with an eyepatch on his right eye assured.

"Fubuki and Sakuma are right. Don't tease the youngster so much." a blue-greenish eyed male with his maroon colored hair being tied up on a long braid tried to calm Kazemaru down. The teal haired male glanced at him and then sighed while giving up. Just why was he living with this group of strange people.

"BUT!" everyone heard a sudden shout, "You guys shouldn't be so worried about the food. Did you know that you'll get fat if you eat too much sweets. That way you will never get such perfect looks as I have!" Afuro Temuri - shortly known as Aphrodi - voiced out while brushing his hand trought his beautiful blonde hair and glanced at the others with his sparkling red eyes. Everyone turned to him and saw his Kira Kira aura and they sweatdropped. Kazemaru facepalmed while sighing.

Correction - Why was he living with this buch of IDIOTS?

Also Suzuno Fuusuke - better known Gazel - sighed and decided to head towards the upstairs as he was feeling tired after the long trip. "I want to sleep..." the icy-blue haired male with teal colored eyes mumbled while yawning and opened the door to the bedroom. All of a sudden he froze to that place. The males eyes widened in shock and he backed off while shouthing.

"What wrong?" Sain asked as the others noticed that there was something strange going on with their friend. Fuusuke pointed at the bedroom while trying to say something but nothing came from his mouth.

"Let me take a look." Sakuma suggested and walked the stairs up. He then entered the room and came back after a while with his face being all pale...

"What is it?" Midorikawa asked while standing up. Sakuma took a deep breath, gulped and then spoke.

"There's a female sleeping in our room..." before he even could end his sentence the other five guys dashed to the second floor and opened the floor so rapidly that they woke up the sleeping girl. She massaged her eyes and when she realized that seven curious pair of eyes were staring at her the girl screamed while backing off.

The seven guys too backed off because of startle and then started to whisper around. "It really is a girl... Did you hear it... she actually screamed!" Midorikawa said while glancing at the girl from time to time.

"I wonder how old she is... 14... or maybe 16?" Kazemaru wondered and Fuusuke kept nodding his head. "So she's around our age?" Sain stated while asking everyone's opinion and the icy-blue haired male kept nodding his head.

"She's beautiful..." Fubuki mumbled while blushing and the others turned to look at him with serious faces... the boy pouted and continued, "But she really is!" he said and everyone turned back to the girl.

"But still her beauty doesn't reach to mine beauty...!" Aphrodi spoke while being surrounded by flowers, but no one listened to him. He crossed his arms in anger, but then joined the others as Sakuma glanced at him with angry expression.

"Who- Who are you?" Haruna asked while her whole body was tembling and teardrops appeared into the corners of her eyes.

"We're nothing to be afraid of. I'm Sakuma Jirou, 17. I'm the owner of this house." the light blue haired boy with and eyepatch told and then continued, "And these are my friends, partners and the guys who live in this house together with me."

"He's Midorikawa Ruuyji, 10 years old. His parents abandoned him when he was 5." Sakuma introduced the light green haired boy, who was also the youngest one in the group.

"Luckily we found and took him in... since then he's been living here with us." Kazemaru commented and Sakuma then continued while introdusing him, "Kazemaru Ichirouta, 16. He's my childhood friend and the person I trust the most."

"And those three are Sain, Fubuki Shirou and Suzuno Fuusuke," Sakuma then continued after introdusing Kazemaru and the trio nodded at Haruna, "Sain's 15 and believes that he has supernatular powers."

"It's more like he believes that he's an angel..." Midorikawa, who was suddenly sitting next to Haruna, whispered to her ear but stopped when he received a deadly glare from both Kazemaru and Sakuma. The latter boy facepalmed while sighing and then continued,"

"Fubuki Shirou, 18. Has a double personality so be aware whenever his eyes turn to gold," Sakuma explained. Once more Haruna heard the green haired boy whispering, "More like run as fast and as far as possible."

"And Suzuno Fuusuke, 17 years old. Doesn't talk much, only keeps nodding his head." Sakuma introduced the guy and Fuusuke nodded his head. Everyone sweatdropped because of this. Sakuma recovered from it quickly though, and coughed.

"And he's Afuro Temuri... Aphrodi... Age is..."

"SECRET!" Aphrodi suddenly interrupted Sakuma and the latter boy sighed, "Hai hai, whatever you say. So age is unknown. He's physically our leader, but as he's a total idiot all the mental and mind job is left for me," the light blue haired male explained while not looking very happy.

"Aphrodi... you mean as the Goddess of love and beauty?" Haruna asked while whispering from Midorikawa, who was happily sitting next to her. The boy glanced her and his eyes showed of boredom, "Nah... He's more like a God of selfbeauty and -love," the boy joked and the princess turned to him with widened eyes.

"MIDORIKAWA!" Kazemaru yelled in angered tone and the boy jumped up in startle and immediately ran to the older boys. The teal haired boy apologized for the rudeness towards Haruna, but the girl told that it was nothing to worry about. "Actually I should be the one apologizing for sleeping in your house just like that... But I was really tired and right now I don't have anywhere to go..." the girl explained and started to hesitate at the end. Her last words faided away into the air without even being heard...

"Then why don't you stay here with us!" Midorikawa suggested happily without thinking anything and Haruna's eyes widened. How... how could she, just like that live with them... with total strangers... more over, would the others even let her in? The girl turned to look at the owner of the house. "Nee- Jiro-nii! Why cannot we let her live with us? I would be awesome to have a WOMAN in his house!" Midorikawa kept begging like a little kid and in the end, Sakuma had to give up.

"Well, I'm sure that she wouldn't do any bad, so why not." he finally said and Midorikawa started to jump around like a little kid. He took a hold of Haruna's hands and started to spin around with the girl. The other males smiled as they watched the youngster all happy and smiling, "Even if the age difference is not much... the boy has a mother now." Kazemaru whispered into Sakuma's ears and he nodded.

"Ah, right!" Haruna suddenly said and stopped spinning around, "I completely forgot to introduce myself. I'm Endou Haruna. Please take care of me." the girl said while bowing down. When Kazemaru heard the girls name, his eyes widened in shock and he turned to look at his childhood friend. He noticed that Sakuma had excatly the same expression as the teal haired boy.

_So it really is her, huh?_ Kazemaru thought as he turned back to Haruna who was smiling at the jumping Midorikawa.

* * *

A/N: Unexpected collection of Inazuma Bishounens'? Is it really? ... But oh well, we will see you all in the next chapter of Just Another Snow White! Till then!


	4. Your Job Is?

A/N: The next chapter is here! I'm sorry if this chapter seems like a filler chapter! Was out of ideas when writing this... But let's see just what our bishounens do on their free time :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven, Snow White or the characters, not even the whole plot. I only own everything that you wont see in the normal Snow White!

* * *

**Your job is…?  
**_...WHAT? ?_

"Good morning," Haruna greeted everyone as she woke up and walked down the stairs. There she found everyone sitting around the table and starting their breakfast. "Oh. Good morning to you too, princess!" Midorikawa smiled happily when seeing the older girl. He then stood up from his head and ran to Haruna and hugged her.

"Good morning," the other six males greeted her and then Kazemaru stood up and pointed at an empty seat, "Please, take your seat." he told and then sat down. Haruna tanked him and sat on the chair and was placed between Midorikawa and Sakuma.

Everyone enjoyed their breakfast which was made out of bread with cheese and veal escalope between it. There was also milk and different kind of vegetables for everyone to eat.

When the breakfast was over, everyone stood up from their places. Sein took the dishes and started to watch them, "We're leaving the dishes to you as always, Sein." Fubuki smiled at his friend who flashed an angry glare but didn't complain anything. Fuusuke, Sakuma and Kazemaru headed outside while everyone else seemed to stay inside.

Haruna stared stunned and in confusion as everyone seemed to head towards their daily work… well everyone expect for Aphrodi who smirked at the confused princess. "Everyone is working head on their weekly chores… it seems to be that day again…" the blond spoke to get the girls attention. When Haruna turned to look at him, Aphrodi continued, "Do you want to help them? Or do nothing like I do?" he asked two questions and then smiled at the younger girl.

"I want to help them," she answered with confident look in her eyes. Aphrodi closed his eyes and then stood up from seat. "So the first one is..."

"Me! Me! ME! You're coming with us!" Midorikawa yelled while interupting Aphrodi. The light green haired boy then dragged Haruna upstairs where Fubuki was already waiting for them.

"Oh, you're going to help us?" he asked as he was holding a bucket and a rag in his hands. Haruna nodded lightly and then the gray haired boy stopped to think for a while, "Midorikawa you clean the windows. I chance the betclothes and dust the furniture. Then you Endou-san can mop up the floor." he suggested and gave the mop to the girl.

Haruna smiled all excited as she took the mop. This was the first time that she was able to her with the chores, since in castle it had been the maids job. Also, as she was now living with them, she wanted to be come kind of help to the guys. That was her only way to thank them.

"Endou-san," Haruna suddenly heard Fubuki calling her and she turned around while speaking, "Yes?" the girl asked happily. She didn't notice at all that Midorikawa was sitting near the windor just behind her, while it being open, and accidentally almost hit the boy with the mop.

"Be more careful," Midorikawa as he had barely doddged the mop, "I'm sorry..." Haruna apologized while turning around. This time she managed to hit one of the rooms windows.

The trio stared at the broken glass that had scattered all over the floor and then at the empty fran. Haruna then glanced at Midorikawa and Fubuki with desperate look and let go off the mop while letting it to fall on the floor. "I guess that I need to stop before I break anything else..." she said while walking out of the room and leaving the stunned boy's there.

"Had enough?" Aphrodi asked as he saw Haruna walking down the stairs while sighing loudly. The girl glanced at the older male and spoke, "It seems that the house work is not for me..." while sitting next to Aphrodi. The duo sat together around the dinner table and Aphrodi nodded while understanding.

All of a sudden Sein entered the dininghall and stopped when seeing Haruna sitting and chatting with Aphrodi. "It you have nothing else to do, but to char with that self-loving idiot then come and help me." the boy told with angered tone and Haruna immediately stood up from the chair, "As you wish!" she answered and walked after the maroon haired boy.

Sein took her from the dininghall into the kitchen where a huge stack of dishes and clothes were waiting for them. "We need to clean these up... Let's dig in..." Sein spoke while staring at the pile. Haruna glanced at the boy and saw the boredom in his eyes. It was clearly seen that the boy wasn't enjoying his time.

"So what I'm supposed to do...?" Haruna asked from Sein who turned to the girl while half glaring at her with serious glance. "I'll wash the dishes and you take them back to their places." Sein told while already starting to wash the dishes. Haruna nodded while understanding and waited to the boy to be done with some of the dishes.

The girl then took little of the washes cups and plates and took them to their places, or at least she wanted to.

In the middle of the way she accidentaly stepped on the cloth that was laying on the floor and slipped while throwing away everything that was in her hands.

Sein turned around after hearing a loud scream followed by even louder crash. His eyes widened in shock when he saw the girl laying on the floor mixed together with the clothes. The broken pieces of the cups and plates were scattered all over the floor.

"I'm sorry..." Haruna apologized as her head peeked from under the clothes. Sein stared at the girl for a while with open mouth and then sighed loudly while facepalming. "It's nothing..." he told and helped the girl up. After that he continued, "But I think it would be better is you helped someone else..." the boy continued. After all he didn't want the girl to cause anymore trouble.

Haruna once more apologized and then left the kitchen. She couldn't believe that she had screwed things up yet again. Why was this happening to her, and just when she tried to befriend with everyone.

When Haruna wandered to the living room she suddenly met up with Sakuma and Kazemaru who seemed to be heading out.

"Where are you going?" Haruna asked as the boys were putting on their boots. Sakuma raised his head up to look at the girl and smiled, "Some hunting... we do need food right?" the male answered to Haruna while showing his boy and Kazemaru did the same.

Haruna's eyes widened in excitement, "Can I come with you two?" the boy's glanced at each other and then Kazemaru gave his bow to Haruna.

"If you can tighten this then you can. After all you won't be any use in hunting is you cannot do even a simple thing like this." the boy told her while giving the bow to Haruna. The dark blue haired girl stared at the boy and then her glance turned to the bow.

The much that Haruna tired to tighten the boy it was no use. The string didn't move even an inch. So the result was clear... Haruna wasn't allowed to go with Sakuma and Kazemaru, "We'll be back before dinner," the boy tried to cheer her up and Haruna told them to come back with lots of food.

When the boy's were gone Haruna sighed while closing the door behind her. Aphrodi walked to her and raised his eyes brow. "Still no good?" he asked and knew the answer before Haruna even said anything. The girl glanced at him with teary eyes and she bit her lip.

"They didn't allow me to go with them!"

Aphrodi sighed and then embraced the girl to calm her down. A light crimson appeared on Haruna's face. It was the first time that someone from the opposite sex beside her brother and brother was embracing her.

"Don't panic just yet. There's still the garden left." the boy whispered into Haruna's ear and the girls embarrasment faided away. "REALLY?" she asked while realizing that gardening was the only thing that she was good at.

Aphrodi only managed to nod when the girl suddenly dashed outside while leaving him speechless...

**-OO-**

Hours passed by and slowly everyone were getting ready with their house work. Fubuki and Midorikawa walked to the kitchen where they found Sein and Aphrodi preparing the dinner.

"Where is she?" Fubuki asked wondering why Haruna wasn't with the older blonde. He knew very well that the girl just wanted to help them and for that very reason he felt bad that the girl was no good in house work.

"Ah, she's in the garden with Suzuno," Aphrodi answered to him while not taking his glance off the food. Midorikawa immediately ran outside to inform Haruna that they were done with the house work. Fubuki followed the green haired boy.

When he stepped outside, the gray haired male found Sakuma and Kazemaru standing right before the doom. The two boy's were staring at the garden where both Haruna and Fuusuke were working hard. Midorikawa ran to tege girl and hugger her while laughing.

"So from now on, she'll be working with Suzuno, huh?" Sakuma asked while staring athe the girl who laughed happily and a smile appeared on his face. Kazemaru nodded his head and Fubuki too turned to look at Haruna.

"She finally found her place..." he smiled happily. The boys stared at Haruna for a while but were interrupted when Aphrodi and Sein came and told that the dinner was ready.

"Suzuno, Midorikawa, Endou-san! The dinner is ready," Kazemaru shouted and called everyone from the garden inside. A bright smile appeared on Haruna's face and she ran to where the boys were.

"Coming!"

* * *

A/N: That was it for the fouth chapter! Hope that you all liked it and please do leave a comment! See you all next time!


	5. The Truth

A/N: The next chapter is finally here. Sorry for making you guys to wait for it! :D **  
**  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven, Snow White or the characters, not even the whole plot. I only own everything that you wont see in the normal Snow White!

* * *

**The Truth**  
_Ah, Now We're In Trouble_

Haruna hymned happily as she took care of the flower garden together with Fuusuke. The girl was about to reach her hand towards the write rose, which were her brothers most favorite flowers, but all of a sudden she cut her finger.

Haruna flinched as she felt a great pain on her finger. She pulled her arm back and noticed that there was blood drop form on her fingertip.

A deep worry filled the dark blue haired princess' mind as she placed her arm near her chest and closed her eyes. "Onii-san, please be okay…"

**Meanwhile in Inazuma Kingdom**

Yuuto took deep breath and pulled himself together as he was standing behind the queens room. She had asked for Demonio to come and bring the heart of Snow White whom he had killed. But instead, as going with Yuuto's plan, the prince was acting to be the hunter and would give the heart of a board to the queen. He wanted to hear himself just what was going.

"Are you sure about this, your highness?" Yuuto heard Demonio asking as the latter boy placed his arm on Yuuto's shoulder. Yuuto glanced at the boy who looked exactly like him, especially now that he was wearing the princes' clothes. No one would be able to tell apart who was the hunter and who was the prince… expect for the king himself of course.

"Sure, trust me," Yuuto flashed a wide grin and then knocked the door, which lead to queens' room. "Yes," the light voice of Endou Fuyuka answered to her step-son. Yuuto took a deep breath and then opened the door.

"Your majesty, I'm here to bring the heart of the princess, as I've promised." Yuuto informed while trying to act and sound like Demonio as much as he could.

"Oh, Demonio-kun. That was fast." Fuyuka turned around in excitement and showed Kidou a smile that was too familiar to the crown prince. It was the same smile that he had always seen past these years.

Kidou just kept smiling at the queen and carried the case which was supposed to have Haruna's heart. The crown prince walked to where the Queen was. He then placed the case on the table and backed off while bowing.

Fuyuka first adored the case but then raised her head and glanced at the crown prince. She walked down to Kidou, who was still bowing. She took few steps around the prince and then took hold of his jaw and raised Kidou's head.

"You seem to be rather quiet today… Could it be that you're actually lying to me… Demonio?" Fuyuka asked from Kidou, not realizing that the person before her was actually her step-son. Kidou gulped a little, but stayed strong. After all as soon as he was out of this room, everything would be over.

"What do you mean your highness? Have I ever lied to you?" the crown prince asked while trying to change the subject. He cursed himself for not being careful enough and letting his guard down. He had completely forgotten that Demonio was Fuyuka's most trusted subordinate.

The queen glanced at her step-son and then smiled lightly. "You're right. You have never lied to me," Fuyuka stated and returned back to her seat. Kidou let out a sigh of relieve and he stood up after the Queen had given him permission.

"Thank you, your highness." Kidou bowed and then started to walk towards the door.

"How did it go, is everything alright now? Did she realize anything?" Demonio kept throwing questions at Kidou when the latter boy opened the door.

Kidou glanced at Demonio with "shut up" expression and then spoke after a short pause. "Everything is just fine, but we need to get out of here before she realizes anything. Are the horses ready?" the crown prince asked.

Demonio nodded and a wide smirk appeared on Kidou's face. "Then let's go. To where my sister is." he laughed happily and the two boys headed towards the horses that Demonio had prepared for them.

Meanwhile the Queen had entered her secret room, where the magical mirror was waiting for her. "Magic mirror on the wall. Who is the fairest of them all?" This time – as she had the heart of the princess with her – Fuyuka thought that the mirror would finally say her name. But once again the Queen was disappointed.

"The imperfect Snow White is…" the mirror answered and Fuyuka's eyes widened in shock!

"Wha- What do you mean? How can she still be the most fairest when I have her heart right here?" the Queen questioned not believing what she had just heard.

Mirror glanced at the freaked out Queen, and yet it's expression remained the same. "Did you think that things would go your way?" he asked and Fuyuka's eyes widened. After a short pause the mirror continued.

"That loyal archer of yours got found out and now he's co-operating with the crown prince. They helped the Snow White to escape and set up her dead. They gave you a heart of boar. And the boy who was with you just a moment ago, was actually the crown prince." the mirror said while his tone remained serious. "And now the boy's are escaping on their own to meet up with Snow White."

"Where is the girl?" Fuyuka wanted to know while her eyes were flaming like mad's. She couldn't believe that someone dared to think and humiliate her so badly.

"She's currently living deep in the Fire Dragon woods, in a little house together with seven thieves."

Fuyuka's eyes glazed and she turned to the mirror with expressionless face, "Show me, where is she?" the Queen asked in commanding tone and then a wide smirk appeared on her face.

The mirror waited for a moment, but then he changed his face away and a picture of the princess and Inazuma kingdom appeared before Fuyuka. The girl was sitting in a garden and embraced her arm.

Fuyuka smirked as she stared at the figure of the young princess which was shown in the mirror. "Soon you'll be mine, the Imperfect Snow White." the Queen spoke and started to laugh like a madman.

**~ Back in the Fire Dragon Woods ~**

"Is there something wrong?" Haruna suddenly heard Fuusuke's voice speaking. The dark blue haired girl raised her head up to look at the teal eyed boy.

"I just cut myself…" Haruna answered like it was nothing.

Fuusuke walked to her and kneeled before the girl. He took hold of Haruna's hand and stared at the cut for a while. After that he placed his mouth on Haruna's cut and sucked the blood.

Haruna's eyes widened in surprise and deep crimson appeared on her face. She hadn't expected the boy act like that. With her heart beating increasing rapidly Haruna waited for Fuusuke to be done.

After many long minutes – or at least they were long to Haruna - the teal eyed boy finally let go. He glanced at Haruna and patted the girls head. "Now it's not bleeding anymore." the boy said while nodding his head and walked away.

Haruna checked her finger and realized that just like the boy had said, the cut wasn't bleeding anymore. A light smile appeared on her face and she giggled. With this, she could tell that her brother wasn't in danger anymore.

* * *

A/N: Haruna is in trouble? What will happen to her, and will she see her brother again? This all and much more in the next chapter of JASW! Thank you for reading this!


	6. Don't Let Anyone Inside

A/N: Chapter Six Is Done! I'm so glad! This story is moving on so fast. Actually I'm slow paced writer, but for some reason this story goes on really fast. I'm donw with this on my own birthday and just before exams! WAII! The next chapter will come out sometime soon! Hopefully I'm able to work on it during exam week XD I tend to have lot of free time! :P

Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven, Snow White or the characters, not even the whole plot. I only own everything that you wont see in the normal Snow White!

* * *

**Don't Let Anyone Inside **  
_If you get what I mean.._

"Oi Haruna… Snow White! Wake up! We're leaving!" Haruna heard Midorikawa calling her from downstairs. The girl yawned loudly and stood up while stretching her arms. "Coming," she answered happily while walking down the stairs. The seven guys were waiting for her near the front door. When Midorikawa saw the dark blue haired girl coming, he ran to Haruna and embraced her.

Haruna smiled happily and embraced the younger kid. "Haruna-san, we're going to work now," the green haired kid showed a wide grin and then ran to where the others were.

"Oh, where are you going?" the dark blue haired girl questioned curiously. Kazemaru and Sakuma smiled and glanced at each other. They walked to Haruna and patted her head.

"We need to go to work," Sakuma told while avoiding Haruna's question of their work place. Kazemaru nodded in agreement and Haruna first glanced at Sakuma and then turned her glance to Kazemaru.

The girl then smiled kindly and hugged the two males. "Be careful," she said to them. After that she walked to the other four and embraced every one of them. Midorikawa kept coming to Haruna as he wanted to be embraced more and more. Haruna chuckled at the boy and caressed his forehead, "You all, be careful."

A light smile appeared on Fubuki's face and he then walked to Haruna. "We will, and you, be careful too. There are often strangers walking around… So you must not let anyone in." the gray haired boy told in serious tone while he kept smiling happily.

Haruna glanced at Fubuki with shy look and when she saw the boy smiling happily she also laughed a little. "Okay, I keep that in mind."

The seven males in the house glanced at each other and laughed desperately. The girl clearly hadn't understood just how serious they were about their words. That was probably because she didn't know how dangerous things actually were.

"So, remember our words," Kazemaru once more added while patting Haruna's head. The dark blue haired girl giggled lightly and flashed a kind smile at every one. "You guys take care, and remember to come back safe!" the blue haired princess waved her hand at the seven males who headed into the woods.

When the young princess was left alone, she just smiled happily and headed for the garden because it was the only thing that she able to do. This way she could be a little help for the working guys.

At the same time the seven guys were chatting about the princess, "You know, I'm little worried…" Fubuki suddenly mumbled and everyone turned to him with depressed and worried looks. Only Sein and Aphrodi didn't seem to be worried at all.

"Come on you jerks! She's a female and more over a princess. I'm sure that she can survive on her own!" Sein stated his opinion arrogantly and Aphrodi kept nodding his head.

Everyone turned to the duo and they sighed, "The fact of her being a princess worries me the most… after all she doesn't know how to do any house work…" Sakuma sighed and Aphrodi raised his eyebrow.

" Says an idiotic person with the same sta…" Sakuma turned to the older boy with murderous glare and Aphrodi stopped in the middle way of his sentence. The former boys face darkened, "Haven't I told you not to say a word about it…" the light blue haired male mumbled in anger, but Aphrodi didn't seem to mind it at all. Only when Kazemaru placed his hand on Sakuma's shoulder, the latter male managed to calm down little.

Midorikawa stopped for a while and turned to look at their cottage where Haruna was all alone. "Stay well, Snow White," he murmured and then ran after the older boys who were calling for him.

**- Time Goes On And ON -**

Hours passed by and Haruna was finally done with the gardening. She smiled proudly at her finished work and then headed towards the kitchen to clean her dress and wash her hands. After that the girl took some bread and cheese that Sein had left for her.

The dark blue haired girl was enjoying her meal when she suddenly heard someone knocking the door. Haruna immediately stopped eating and waited if the person would knock for the second time too. She didn't have to wait for long, when the second knock was heard.

Haruna gulped loudly as she still remembered Fubuki's warning. The girl sat there quietly waiting for the person to leave, but when she heard yet another knock Haruna stood up and walked to the door.

"Whose there? And what do you want from me?" the dark blue haired girl questioned from the person who was standing behind the door. At first none answered to her but then Haruna heard a deep, hoarse and tired voice answering while speaking really slowly.

"Ah, I see that there is a young girl there… good, good! I'm just an old lady who is travelling around and selling accessories… Right now I'm really tired so I thought that could you let me inside and let me rest for a while?" a grumpy sounding woman's voice spoke.

Haruna closed her eyes and waited for a while… and then she spoke, "I'm sorry but I'm not allowed to let anyone in." the girl answered with serious tone and hoped that the lady would leave already. She didn't want to get into any trouble.

"I'm really sorry, but please can you let me inside for a while. My legs are getting old and they are more tired than usually. Can I please rest for just few minutes?" the old woman kept persistently begging and Haruna's defense wall was cracking.

She sighed deeply while feeling herself completely defeated and opened the door. After all the woman would leave the house faster if she got some rest. "You can come, but you need to leave as soon as you have rested." the dark blue haired girl told.

The old woman who was wearing a black cloak and hood on her head thanked the young girl and walked in. She was more than a head shorter on the princess of Raimon kingdom and seemed to be holding a huge basket on her left hand. The woman slowly walked to coach and sat down.

"It really does feel great to rest a little," the woman smiled happily while turning to look at Haruna who avoided her glance. The woman then looked around the house and after a short pause continued, "You don't seem to live alone in this house, am I right?" Haruna's eyes widened when she heard the question and gulped. What was she supposed to answer?

Haruna stayed quiet for a while and then finally answered, "Yeah, there are other guys living here too…" the older woman smirked and then took something from her basket.

"I see that you look rather plain, for living with men. How about I give you something that will make you beautiful?" the older woman asked. Haruna turned around wondering just what was the woman offering to her. She was surprised to notice that the woman was holding a blue ribbon.

"Hmm…" the dark blue haired girl thought about it for a while and then smiled happily, "Well, why not. I'm sure that guys will be surprised too." The old woman smirked while nodding her head. "Yes, I'm sure that they will like it," she told and offered Haruna to sit before her so that she was able to tie her hair with the ribbon.

"I'm really excited to see their reaction…" Haruna laughed happily while the old woman kept brushing her hair. She then plaited the younger girls' hair so that the ribbon was mixed between it. "You have such beautiful hair," she told to Haruna and the girl smiled. She was really proud of her hair, even though it wasn't as black as her mother had wished it to be.

"Thank yo…" Haruna wanted to thank the woman, but suddenly felt a great pain inside her head. It was so strong and getting even strong at very moment that Haruna wasn't able to think straight anymore. She was slowly losing control over her body and her consciousness. With her last powers the girl turned around to see the old lady and for a moment she thought of seeing her step-mothers face. After that the girl collapsed on the ground not breathing anymore.

The older woman trembled for a moment while trying to hold her laugh together. Soon the woman transferred back to her original form and was laughing like a madman. She glanced at the body of her step-daughter and laughed, "This is what you get for not obeying my orders! Now I'm the most beautiful in the world!" Fuyuka laughed and then left the house while leaving Haruna's dead body lying on the floor.

**- Hours Later In Fire Dragon Woods -**

"Kidou-sama, maybe we should get some rest? We've been travelling without any stops for few days already. The horses are tired…" Demonio questioned from the crown prince who didn't even bother to look at her. He kept looking forward and answered to the archer, "I cannot stop until I find Haruna. Her safety comes first… I'm sure that the Queen has already seen through our act…"

Demonio sighed and once more tried to convince the crown prince to stop, "The horses are really tired. If you don't give them rest, then they will die… what way we have search for the princess by food," the archer told and Kidou finally stopped. He realized that it would be the words scenario… it would take years to search for his younger sister.

The young crown prince looked around wondering if he would find a good place for them to stay at. All of sudden he noticed a cottage not far from them. "Let's check if we can rest there for a while…" the crown prince told while pointing at the cottage and turned his horse towards it. Demonio smiled at his prince… not matter what, his sister safety was the boys first priority.

When they arrived at the cottage the duo noticed that the door had been left open. Kidou walked inside while Demonio took care of the horses. As soon as the crown prince entered the cottage his servant heard a loud shout, "HARUNAA!"

Demonio hurried inside, "What's wrong Yuuto-sama!" the archer asked worriedly. His eyes widened in shock when he saw the crown prince kneeling on the ground while holding his sisters still body in his laps. Tears were flowing down Kidou's cheeks, "Haruna she… she…"

"Can't be…" Demonio shook his head. Were they late? Had the Queen been faster than them and found her so easily. Had the whole plan for protecting the princess's life been completely useless? They really had underestimated the Queen. After all she was the QUEEN and they were no more than mere archer… a servant… and the crown prince.

Demonio suddenly heard steps behind him and then some laughing voice's. What now… who were coming? The boy turned around and saw seven males staring at him and the whole scenario with widened eyes.

"Who are you?" the boy at the front, who had eyepatch on his right eye asked.

* * *

A/N: So what will happen to our presious male heroes? And how will our bishounens react? We will not it someday. Enjoy your life till then! Bye~


	7. The Great Wizard of South

A/N: Chapter seven is here! Sorry to make you wait! Omg! It's December already, Christmas is near already O.o'' Anyway I hope that I'm able to update this at least once before new year. Enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven, Snow White or the characters, not even the whole plot. I only own everything that you wont see in the normal Snow White!

* * *

**The Great Wizard of South**  
_Is who? _

"Who are you?" Sakuma questioned while staring at Kidou with widened eyes. The crown prince turned to him and Demonio got between the boys.

"I won't let you harm Yuuto-sama!" the archer told while taking out his bow and tightened it while pointing it at Sakuma. Kazemaru's eyes sharpened and he was about to take his bow but Sakuma stopped him. The teal haired boy glanced at him in disbelieve and Sakuma school his head, obviously telling Kazemaru that he shouldn't do anything.

Kazemaru blacked off and Sakuma then turned to look at Kidou and took few steps forward. "Let me repeat my question... Who are you guys and what are you doing in our house?" the light blue haired male repeated his question, adding more to it. Kidou stared as Sakuma whose eyes were completely serious. The crown prince then closed his eyes and stood up while telling Demonio to lower his bow. After that the crown prince spoke.

"I apologize for entering your house without permission. I'm Endou "Kidou" Yuuto from Inazuma kingdom and he's my servant Strada Demonio. We're here looking for my younger sister "Snow White" Haruna." the crown prince introduced himself and his servant. Sakuma's expression darkened and Kazemaru turned to his friend with widened eyes.

As no one spoke a word, Kidou continued "May I ask you something?" when Sakuma nodded his head the crown prince continued."I found my sister here... But can you explain me, why is she dead?" Kidou asked, getting ready to pull out his sword.

Everyone noticed the aura around him getting murderous. They all, even the youngest Midorikawa, got their weapons ready. Sakuma glanced at Aphrodi who just closed his eyes. The light blue haired boy understood the meaning of this action and fell on his right knee. "I apologize sincerely your majesty but we're as confused and angry as you are. Endou-san has lived with us for sometime already. Today we left for work and she ended up staying alone. We don't know what exactly has happened to her," Everyone's, even Kidou's, eyes widened in shock as they saw their leader bowing at the crown prince.

Sakuma then stood up and when he turned to Aphrodi the blonde was smirking. That eyepatched boy knew how to speak with royalty. Well, he had his own reasons after all.

Kidou stared at the light blue haired male as closed his eyes while taking his hand off the scabbard. he then glanced at Sakuma. "I also should apologize for my rudeness and for entering the house without your permission. We have come from faraway with particularly no rest. Also, I thank you for looking after my sister," the crown prince lowered his head.

When everything seemed to have calmed down Aphrodi took few steps forward and sighed. "I'm glad that you two understood each other... Now I ask you Endou-san to stay here with us for sometime. It seems that things have really gone out of control..." the blonde explained while stepping into his house, "Oh, Midorikawa please take off the ribbon from Haruna's hair and wake up the sleeping beauty," he added and Midorikawa immediately ran to Haruna.

Kidou glanced at Aphrodi which widened eyes. What was that man telling him... that his sister was only sleeping? But he had clearly felt that she had no pulse... She was dead. So why was this person telling them that she was only sleeping.

Midorikawa loosened the ribbon that was tied around the girl's hair and she breathed out heavily while coughing. When Haruna opened her eyes and saw everyone around her, she was confused. "Eh? Why are you all here, shouldn't you be working?" she questioned. Midorikawa's eyes watered and he embraced Haruna with all he hand. Shirou smiled happily, "Glad to have you back,"

Haruna glanced around the room, her eyes meeting up with Sein's and Fuusukes. At at last her eyes met up with someones she thought she would never ever see again. "Nii-san what are you doing here? What's going on?" the girl asked while standing up. Kidou turned to look at her and smiled kindly. "That's what I want to know too," he told and then embraced his younger sister who was still upset.

"And that's what I'm going to tell you..." they suddenly heard Aphrodi speaking. Everyone turned to him with widened eyes and the blonde boy took of his cloak while sitting down to sofa. Kidou's eyes sharpened as he saw Aphrodi's face. He let go of Haruna and walked to the blonde. "How old are you?" he questioned in serious tone and Aphrodi's eyes flashed.

The other six boys living in the house sighed. Just why he had to ask that question which brought so much trouble to everyone. They rolled their eyes while sitting down, while Haruna just titled her head. "Well, if you take Sakuma's and Kazemaru's age from mine and then add 18 to it and take half from it after what add Midorikawa's age and minus Sein's and Shirou's age and..." they boy continued for who knows how long. Demonio was already getting bored as the male still continued and everyone else just closed their eyes.

"... and that you be my age!" Aphrodi finally told after what seemed to be an eternity. Kidou nodded his head while closing his eyes. He took a deep breath and then muttered. "Two, Zero, Two, One." The others turned to look at him and Aphrodi seemed to be surprised. "You're 2021 years old." the crown prince smiled and Aphrodi smirked. "You're right. It's been while since someone got my age right. How did you do it?"

"Ah, actually..." Haruna suddenly stood up while walking next to her brother. "Nii-san was born with something called 'The eyes-of-age.' Even since he was little toddler he has been able to tell the age of the person he sees." the girl giggled happily while being proud of her older brother. Kidou patted Haruna's head and then told that the girl was right. "So actually the question was useless since I already knew how old you were." the boy then added while smiling widely.

Aphrodi smirked. Those two royalties from Inazuma Kingdom were surely something. One was blessed with the eyes-of-age, a really rare power which came once in two thousand years. As what came to the younger sister... she was cursed with the snow-white-syndrome.

"With this you must have sensed the Queens real age, right?" the blonde questioned and Kidou nodded. "She's around the same age as you are. I'm really surprised that you two look a lot younger than you really are." Kidou stated and then added. Aphrodi turned to look at boy and changed his position little. He then kept a short pause and continued.

"Actually I've been keeping this whole story secret from my dear partners, but I think that it's finally time for me to tell who I really am." the boy told and the other six men turned to him with confused looks. What exactly had he been hiding from them? "Actually I'm a wizard, and the Queen of Inazuma Kingdom, she holds the same position as I do," the male told and there was long silence.

"You are WHAT?" Sein yelled in disbelieve and Aphrodi glanced at him with 'do not make me to repeat myself' expression. The maroon haired male sat down while remaining silent and Aphrodi was able to continue.

"I'm more commonly known as the great wizard of south while Fuyuka is in charge of the north. We two have known each other from a really time ago." the blonde told and then paused for a while. He turned to look at the young kids who were closely listening to him. "Have you guys ever heard of 'Snow-White-Syndrome'?" he asked and the other turned to him with confused looks.

Fuusuke closed his eyes while taking a deep breath and opened his mouth. "Snow White was a beatiful girl who was killed by her step-mother because she envied her beauty. This has repeated for over years and now they call this kind of situation as 'snow-white-syndrome'" the boy explained. When he left loads of eyes turning to him the boy turned away from their glances. Aphrodi smirked at the boy, no wonder he had personally chosen him.

"You mean that Haruna-chan has this kind of syndrome?" Fubuki asked wondering if his quess was right. Aphrodi turned to look at the gray-haired boy and nodded. After that he stood up and turned to Haruna. "So far none of the so called "Snow-Whites'" have managed to escape their fate of being killed by their step mother." he said and when Haruna's face turned all white Kidou stood up and gripped Aphrodi's cloak.

"You're telling me that my sister will die no matter what we do?" he asked. There was a long silence as the two men kept staring at each other. All of a sudden Aphrodi took hold of Kidou's hand and stood up while closing his eyes. "I never said something like that... I only told that 'So Far'. Your sister has done great job avoiding death for two times already. And you have helped her a lot." the blonde smiled.

"You mean that there is way to save Haruna-chan?" Sein questioned and everyone turned to Aphrodi with the same kind of expression. The blonde smiled happily while walking in the middle of the living room.

"Of course there is."

* * *

A/N: This was it for the seventh chapter. In the next chapter we will known just how are they able to save Haruna and exactly what kind of connection Aphrodi has with Fuyuka. See you all then!


	8. Breaking Into The Castle

A/N: I'm finally back with a new chapter! I'm sorry for taking this long, having had trouble to get myself to write anything. Hope that you guys enjoy this new chapter! ~ deshii

Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven, Snow White or the characters, not even the whole plot. I only own everything that you wont see in the normal Snow White!

* * *

**Breaking Into The Castle**  
_and remembering the past _

"We're finally out," The group of ten people sighed of relieve as they had made their way out of the forest. Aphrodi then told everyone to rest for a moment, "You guys can continue after a good rest. I need to go to the town and pick up someone," the male told to everyone and then put the hood of his brown cloak on and left the teens on their own.

After a good rest, Kidou lead the group near the castle walls, but they still kept low profile and hid themselves. After all, the whole plan would mess up it someone noticed them.

"Wow! It's so huge!" Midorikawa was amused and Haruna chuckled at his reaction.

"This is… we…" Shirou mumbled. He kept gazing at the castle with serious look, but snapped out of it when seeing Kidou and Demonio staring at him. "Ah! I.. we…" he couldn't come up with anything to say, "How are we going in?" the boy asked and Kidou's expression changed. He flashed a moment of insecure, but when turning to his sister his expression turned into wild smile.

Shirou sighed of relieve, it was clearly seen that he was in deep, serious thoughts. "_So this was _that_ place after all… And we're going to try stealing _it_ again, the only item we have ever failed to steal, the mirror of fairness." _he thought as he remembered the incident from six years ago. What was Aphrodi up to this time, always coming up with the craziest ideas?

**- Flashback -**

_"So how are we going to save Haruna-chan?" Sein asked as he stood up from his seat at walked to the kitchen. He was prepared that Aphrodi's explanation would get long so he decided to make tea for everyone._

_Aphrodi smirked self-consciously, "In the castle of Inazuma Kingdom, there is something called 'the mirror of fairness'. We're going to steal it and break it and then Haruna's curse is cured."_

_Everyone's eyes widened with how simple the plan was. A loud crash was heard, as Sein dropped the cup he had currently been holding in his arms. They boy apologized and quickly cleaned up the scattered pieces. Shirou and Midorikawa went to help him, making sure that none of them would get hurt by the sharp pieces later._

_"Wait, if the plan is so simple then why aren't we there alrea-dy-?" Kazemaru stood up rapidly, not getting why they weren't helping the girl. He calmed down quickly though, as he realized about what the older man was talking about. "That…"_

_Aphrodi turned to Kazemaru, "I guess some of you have already realized how hard this mission will be. After all we failed it six years ago," Kazemaru, Shirou and Sakuma all glanced at each other and then they looked down. Sein, Midorikawa and Suzuno were surprised about this sudden dark mood in the room. They hadn't still been part of the team, so they didn't know what was waiting for them._

_Haruna stood up, looking worried as she tried to catch up what the males were talking about. She didn't fully understand the situation, but something was clear, they needed to head towards the castle. "Minna…" the girl whispered in worried tone._

_Sakuma then stood up and walked to the girl, "Don't worry we will surely save you." the boy smiled, but she could tell that he was hiding something from her. Something that he had been hiding all this time, something he apparently didn't want her to know._

_"Yeah yeah, we will rescue the Haruna princess from her evil step-mother! Like Prince's on white horses!" Midorikawa laughed happily and started to jump around the room and swing his arm as if he was holding a sword and fighting against some kind of monster. Everyone in the room laughed, it was nice to have younger ones to cheer up the serious adults._

**- End Of Flashback -**

Haruna's head was hurting and she felt bad. With all the different and so confusing things happening she wasn't sure what was true and what was a lie? What she was supposed to believe. Also she feared to go back to the castle, after all her step-mother was there. Stealing her precious mirror, would mean that they would have to meet with her too, and that was what she feared the most.

Sakuma glanced at the girl, who had her hand on her chest and looked pale while her body was shaking. His expression changed completely, feeling guilty for brining the girl to a person she had ran away from. "Okay, if you guys have rested enough already, then we should go," he told to everyone. After all it would be better to go soon and end her struggling faster. That way she could live a happy life.

**-OO-**

"Follow me," Sakuma whispered as he led the others through the secret passages of the castle. Having entered the castle once before, he could still remember the blueprint of it and knew which passage led them where.

The group had decided to divide into three groups. Midorikawa and Shirou stayed at their secret entrance to make sure that things were okay from the outside. Sein and Fuusuke together with the archer, Demonio stayed to protect the princess while Sakuma and Kazemaru led Kidou to the Queens room so that they could steal it.

"Here we are," the boy with eye-patch told as he stopped and the latter two boys saw a little hole before them. Sakuma then entered the room, being followed by Kazemaru and Kidou. The crown prince was surprised when he found himself in his step-mothers room.

"How is this possible? How do you know…?" he couldn't end his sentence. Kidou turned to look at Kazemaru and Sakuma who glanced at each other and then sighed.

"Well, Aphrodi mentioned it, right? That we failed to steal the mirror six years ago." Sakuma started and Kazemaru continued after him. "We were here and everything was going just fine, but then Sakuma was accidentally seen by the princess, more like he crashed right at her." the boy told and Kidou's eyes widened.

He remembered the time when Haruna had come to him, telling that she had met an unknown boy who had been carrying the mirror that was in their mothers' room. Could it be that that boy was Sakuma? How that could true.

"Let's quickly take the mirror and go," Sakuma told, his tone telling that they were in hurry. First the princess looked weird because they were entering the castle and now even the prince was getting upset about everything that was going on. With things going like this, they were sure to fail this time as well.

Sakuma walked to the mirror and took a deep breath, as he hold it in his hands. "Oh, my Queen what is your wish today?" the mirror spoke, but when it realized that the person before it wasn't the Queen he panicked. Sakuma realized the change in the mirrors expression, "When I count to three quickly hide into the passage. The boy quickly counted to three and then lifted the mirror from the wall.

"MY QUEEN, there are robbers!" the mirror shout and Sakuma quickly told Kidou and Kazemaru to run towards the passage where they had come from. It was just like last time. When he had managed to get mirror off the wall it suddenly started yelling for it master and he had barely managed to escape to the passage.

**-OO-**

Haruna, Sein, Fuusuke and Demonio who were waiting near Haruna's room suddenly heard the guards running at yelling at each other. The boys told Haruna to hide quickly and to keep low profile. The boy trio kept alert to make sure that if something happened they would be able to protect the princess.

While Haruna was hiding in her room her eyes closed, she recalled that the sound was really familiar. The castle was usually really calm and quiet but she remembered one incident when the whole castle had been in chaos. It was about six years ago.

If she remembered right, back then she had heard weird sounds and when opening the door suddenly a person had entered her room….

**- Flashback -**

_The ten-year-old Haruna stared at the person before her with widened eyes. It was a boy with light cyan hair and brownish eyes. He was just barely taller than her. "Who are you?" Haruna tried ask in serious tone, but her voice was shaking. She wasn't really good with strangers._

_The boy, who looked just as surprised as Haruna stared at the girl with opened mouth. When she didn't get answer from her the girl tried to look for something sharp and found a knife that the maid had used for peeling her apple just moment ago. "Who are you?" the girl asked once more while looking little more confident this time as she was hiding behind the knife that she was pointing at the boy._

_The boy still refused to answer to her and when looking clearly at him, Haruna noticed that he was holding her step-mothers mirror in his hand. "Leave that mirror here and escape," the girl told while lowering her knife. She then showed the boy a secret passage which she used to escape to the city whenever she felt bored._

_The boy gulped, still unable to move. Haruna pouted and grabbed his arm, "If you don't leave quickly I will call the guards here," she threatened the boy and he finally showed her signs of life. He left the mirror on the girls' bed and escape from the secret passage._

**- End Of Flashback -**

It had been her mistake to tell the boy to leave the mirror. After that her step-mother had walked to the room and thought that she was the thief. She was punished badly by the Queen, even though she tried to tell that she hadn't done it.

Haruna sighed and tried to shake those stupid memories off her mind. But now that she recalled it the person looked just like… Haruna's thoughts were suddenly cut when a person entered the room. When she looked at the person, a déjà vu appeared in her mind as she was once again staring at the cyan haired boy, even though he was now a lot taller and had eye-patch. "Sakuma?" Haruna blurted out as he saw the boy from her flashback standing before her once again.

Why hadn't she realized it sooner, that the boy from her past was Sakuma?

The couple kept staring at each other like frozen statues, but came back to this world when they suddenly heard a female voice speaking. "Oh, the two love birds are finally united again," Haruna's whole body started shivering when she heard the voice she feared the most. The girl turned around in fear and gulped loudly while staring at the woman with purple hair and blue eyes.

"Okaa-sama," the girl mumbled in fear as the Queen of Inazuma Kingdom, Endou Fuyuka was standing before them and glaring at the princess with murderous look.

* * *

A/N: Not much of a chapter, I know. But I hope that you guys enjoyed it and see you again, hopefully soon enough!


	9. The Bright Red Apple

A/N: I'm back! And the story is progressing. We have reached the climax! And only few more chapters to go! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Yes, I do not own IE or such things...

* * *

**The Bright Red Apple **  
_is the poisonous apple, be aware_

Fuyuka changed her glance from Haruna to Sakuma and walked towards the cyan-haired boy. "Oh, the young prince is once again here to steal my mirror. I can't allow you to do that." she took hold of Sakuma's jaw and stared right into his brown colored eye.

"My QUEEN," the mirror in Sakuma's hands tried to mumble and Fuyuka took it from Sakuma, who had frozen up when seeing the purple haired woman. She then placed the mirror on the bed and turned back to the youngsters.

"You two have done well by getting this far, but now I will have to punish you." she smirked and snapped her fingers. All of a sudden, Sakuma felt great pain in his head and he fell on his knees. Haruna noticed his strange behavior and ran to the boy.

"Are you alright?" she asked even though she could clearly see that the boy wasn't alright. He was covering his head with his arms, having one eyes closed and sweat was running through his face. The princess tried to come up with something to help him but she didn't know what to do.

"Please stop…" she whispered while standing up, her whole body shaking from fear. Fuyuka glanced at the girl and Haruna turned to her step-mother while gulping loudly. "Please stop hurting Sakuma-san. I'm the one you want, so please stop hurting him." Fuyuka clenched her teeth she didn't like this feeling at all. Why this certain feeling had to be so strong among the young ones?

The Queen then closed her eyes and spoke, "Fine with me, I will stop torturing him." A wide smile appeared on Haruna's face and she dried the tears that had appeared into corner of her eyes. "But first you will have to eat this," the Queen continued and took out a bright red apple, showing it to Haruna and Sakuma.

Sakuma's eyes widened when he saw the apple. This meant that they were yet to face the final part of Snow White syndrome 'the poisonous apple'. Form Haruna's look, he got that Haruna understood the meaning of the apple. The girl took a small yet advised step ahead towards the apple.

"Don't do it!" Haruna froze when she heard Sakuma's voice yelling. The girl turned to the boy and showed a weak smile. "It's been my destiny, so I will have to…" she then turned back to her step-mother and took yet one more determined step ahead. Sakuma tried to stand up to stop the girl, but he didn't have enough power to even more. The pain in his head was killing him.

"Good girl," Fuyuka smiled when Haruna took the apple and pressed her lips on it, still not ready to take bite. She turned to Sakuma and stared at the boy with sad eyes, tear drop running down her cheek. "Don't do it…" Haruna heard Sakuma's weak voice mumbling when she finally took a bite from the apple.

Sakuma watched the girl falling down with frightened eyes and as soon as the pain was gone he ran to catch the falling princess. "HARUNA!" the boy yelled and managed catch the girl just before she hit the floor. Embracing the dark blue haired girl he tried her pulse only to confirm that her heart beat had stopped.

"Why- Why did you sacrifice yourself for me…?" the boy asked, burying his head on the dead girl shoulder. He couldn't stop his tears. He didn't want the girl to leave him just yet.

Fuyuka burst into evil laughter seeing the princess dead. Now she had finally won over her and was the most beautiful woman in the world. Nothing could stop her now! "Serves you right, imperfect Snow White." the woman laughed.

"Haruna Sakuma, are you alright?" the duo suddenly heard Kidou's voice and then the crown prince dashed in being followed by Demonio and the five thieves. Everyone stopped when they saw Fuyuka standing in the middle of the room. Only after that their eyes noticed Sakuma lying on the ground while embracing a still body.

"HARUNA?" they all yelled, their eyes widening in shock. Kidou hit his arm on the door, making his knuckles to open and bleed. "Shit, we were too late." the crown prince cursed himself. Fuyuka turned to the boy and smirked feeling herself victorious.

"You couldn't protect even your own sister," the woman laughed and Kidou's face darkened. After that the Queens eyes met up with Demonios, who was standing right behind Kidou. "And you, my archer. You will pay deadly for betraying me," she told and Demonio gulped loudly. He pretty much knew what was coming for him, since everyone who disobeyed the Queens words was killed. But he didn't regret anything that he had done.

"Is Haruna-chan dead?" Midorikawa asked from Kazemaru and the older boy glanced at him with miserable look. "I'm sorry, but Haruna-chan is no longer with us…" he answered and two big tears drops filled the green-haired boys' eyes. He then broke into crying and bawled like a little kid.

"How could this have happened?" Shirou asked in disbelieve and Sein continued after him. "Even though we came to rescue her… she ended up dying before our eyes…" the boy mumbled. Fuusuke glanced at the body of the dark blue haired girl, "Snow White…"

"Ah, it's looks like I'm little late…" everyone's eyes widened when they suddenly heard Aphrodi's voice. They turned around and saw the blonde walking in being followed by two strange figures. He greeted everyone with a smile and took off his hood.

"Afuro…" Fuyuka's eyes sharpened when she saw the wizard of south before her eyes. Aphrodi smiled at her, "It's been a while Fuyu-chan, maybe a two hundred years or so," the boy told casually as if he wasn't able to read the mood at all.

"This is all yours fault!" Aphrodi suddenly heard Midorikawa's voice and then the green-haired boy came flying towards him while taking out his knife. The older male managed to dodge him, but the younger one wasn't going to stop attacking.

"Midorikawa stop, what are you doing?" Kazemaru tried to calm the younger boy down but it was no use. Midorikawa stopped to get some air, but kept pointing his knife at the blonde boy. "It's because you left to the city that Haruna-chan ended up like this! It's because you weren't here to protect her that that evil witch killed Haruna-chan."

Fuyuka face twisted when she heard the young boy calling her a witch, and wanted to teach then younger boy a lesson. What stopped her was the heavy force that was flowing from Aphrodi. She couldn't get it, how the male was able to smile so happily while emitting such dark force.

"I went to the town because there was someone I needed to pick up." the male told and then turned to the person who was standing behind him. That one took few steps ahead and then took of the hood that covered her face.

Kidou's eyes widened when he saw a woman with wavy auburn hair and the eyes of same hue. What was she doing here… she who should have been dead?

"Okaa-san?" Kidou asked as he stared straight into the eyes of the former Queen of Inazuma Kingdom, Endou Natsumi. Natsumi stared at her son for a while and then smiled kindly.

* * *

A/N: This was it for the chapter. I hope that you enjoyed it and see you sometime soon! :)  
~ deshii


	10. All's Well That Ends Well

A/N: Okay, here's the last chapter! I originally planned to update two chapters, but ended up with only one. For some reason I feel that after all the action that's been here, the last chapter ended up being crappy one. Hopefully not. Gomen for the typos and mistakes. I try to check them later properly.

* * *

** All's Well That Ends Well  
**_I have nothing else to say_

"Wha- What is she doing here? Her fate was to die after giving birth to the Imperfect Snow White," Fuyuka asked in disbelieve while glaring at Aphrodi who just smiled kindly when noticing the woman's glaze. There was one quite important rule that they as wizards should obey, and that was not bringing back to life the dead ones.

If one would go against it, he surely could bring the dead one back to life, but only by sacrificing his own life. So if Aphrodi was alive, it meant he hadn't used that magic… But then how was the woman alive? Fuyuka turned to look at Natsumi who was smiling kindly at her son.

Aphrodi smirked, "I thought you should know it the best, Fuyu-chan. After all she _is_ the _Imperfect_ Snow White." the boy told and Fuyuka's eyes widened in shock. What was this feeling? She… It was as if she had been played by the other wizard. Aphrodi closed his eyes and continued.

"It is true that Queen was in really bad state when giving birth to princess Haruna, but her life wasn't in any danger. You should have realized it already, that this family has nothing to do with the snow-white-syndrome," Fuyuka shook her head, no it wasn't right, he was lying to her after all… so many things… there were so many things that they were part of it.

"But what about the Queen's wish having her child born as Snow White… And she was about to die when giving birth to her daughter." Fuyuka tried to convince herself that she hadn't done anything wrong. Aphrodi glanced at the woman and slowly closed his eyes while taking a step towards the Wizard of North.

"That was just a simple meaningless request which she spoke aloud, it's not like she really wished for it," the blonde haired male told and Fuyuka shook her head in disbelieve. How could've she, the great wizard of North make such mistake.

She raised her head and saw Aphrodi standing right before her while smiling kindly, "This family was never supposed to enter this circle, the older brother proves it," the male smiled kindly and Fuyuka turned to look at the crown prince and when her eyes met up with his red ones she fell on her knees. What have she done?

"The interruption point was when you married Endou…" Aphrodi whispered and slowly walked past the Queen. "But it's not your fault after all you were controlled by him…" his voice suddenly deepened and his eyes were flaming as he stared at the mirror that was lying on the bed.

"But well isn't it Aphrodi, it's been quite while." the mirror spoke to the wizard who was glaring at him as if he was ready to destroy it… and that was his plan. "May I ask you one question before you destroy me?" the mirror asked and the blonde waited for a while. The mirror then glanced at Fuyuka and then back to Aphrodi. "Why are you doing so much for that woman?"

The blonde haired male smirked as a shining lightning ball suddenly appeared on his palm. "It's it obvious," he then answered and shot the lightning ball into the mirror, making it scatter into pieces. "It's because I love her." the wizard then whispered and turned back to everyone while smiling kindly.

"Now that the mirror which was controlling Fuyu-chan in destroyed we have gotten out from the snow-white-syndromes circle," the male announced happily and then turned to look at Natsumi and the person who was standing behind her. He then closed his eyes. "We need to wake up our sleeping beauty." he smiled and glanced at Sakuma who was holding Haruna's still body in his arms.

"Eh? Are we able to do that? Haruna is dead…" Fubuki asked little doubtfully.

"The sleeping Snow White will wake up by the kiss of her true love." Fuusuke suddenly mumbled and Aphrodi smirked. That person wasn't really talkative but at least he knew the fairytales. As expected from a son of storyteller.

"And that's why I asked him to come here," Aphrodi told and then the person behind Natsumi suddenly took step ahead and took off the hood that was covering his face. Under the hood appeared a pair of dark blue eyes and medium-length brown hair.

"He's Ardena Fideo, a prince from the neighboring country," the blonde haired wizard explained, walking to Fuyuka and letting the upset woman to lean against his chest. He caressed her head gently and smiled weakly when she took hold of his shirt. Finally she was relying on him, even if it was for little.

Fideo glanced at the blonde wizard and when Aphrodi nodded the young prince walked to Sakuma and took the still body of the princess from him. Slowly he leaned towards the girl making their lips to connect.

The six thieves stared at Fideo with stunned and shocked looks. Kazemaru glanced at Sakuma who was clearly little depressed. Midorikawa's eyes were wide open. "No way, they're kissing!" the youngster blunted out and everyone chuckled. He surely was innocent.

When their lips separated Fideo opened his eyes and gently stared at the princess. All of a sudden Haruna's breathed in and then she slowly opened her eyes. "Where am I?" the girl asked and Midorikawa jumped up happily. He ran to the girl and embraced her while crying.

"Welcome back," Sein smirked as he walked to the girl. Slowly the girl was surrounded by the thieves. Kidou and Demonio also joined them. Tears rolling down her eyes Haruna smiled at everyone and laughed at Midorikawa's reaction.

Sakuma couldn't stop his smile as he stared at blue-haired girl. He was so glad that the girl was back with them. Haruna glanced at Sakuma and when their eyes met the girl smiled kindly while her cheeks were burning crimson red.

"Haruna…" the girl suddenly heard a female voice speaking and saw someone walking towards her. The boys backed off little, giving way to the former Queen of Inazuma Kingdom and Haruna's eyes widened when she saw her mother standing before her.

"Okaa-san," Haruna mumbled, hoping that it was really her. She had never seen her mother alive as she was supposed to be dead, but there was few paintings of her and this person looked just like her. Natsumi smiled kindly and walked to hug her daughter.

"You have grown up so much, so beautiful just like I wanted you to be." the woman told and Haruna embraced her mother while sobbing loudly. "I wanted to see you…" she whispered and Natsumi patted her head while smiling. She was so glad that she had lived in hiding… that all was for this day.

Just when Natsumi and Haruna were finally done they suddenly saw Endou walking into the room. "Na-NATSUMI?" the King stammered and Natsumi smiled kindly at his husband while greeting him.

And so started the mission to explain the whole thing that had just happened to the King and as well as to everyone else. Aphrodi walked around the room while everyone else closely listened to his words.

"So you mean that this all happened because Fuyuka was controlled by the talking mirror?" Endou asked after Aphrodi was finally done. The blond male turned to look at the violet-haired woman and nodded. "Her real self is really pure, but that evil thing took advance of her kindness and used her for all the evil…"

Everyone was quiet. They were tired for all that had happened and they didn't even know what to say anymore. All of a sudden Sakuma stood up and spoke, "I think we should head back now. Our mission here is finally completed so we shouldn't bother these people anymore."

Everyone agreed with the boy even though Haruna and Natsumi tried to convince them to stay for a little longer. "We have bothered you guys far enough, we need return to our house." Kazemaru explained and the women finally quieted down.

"I shall thank you for taking care of my wife and daughter." Endou smiled to Aphrodi and the blonde haired male told that it was nothing. The brown haired male then turned to look at Fuyuka. "Take care of her. I'm sure she needs you more than me," the King told while wrapping his arm around Natsumi. Aphrodi smiled and took hold of Fuyuka's hand, who blushed hard while staring at the ground.

Just as the thieves together with Fuyuka were about leave the castle Kazemaru suddenly glanced at Sakuma. "Are you so sure about this?" he asked and Sakuma turned to him while raising his eyebrow. "Sure about what?"

Shirou chuckled at the boy who still tried to act all innocent. "Come on, do you think that we don't know about your feelings towards the princess." the boy told and Sakuma's cheek turned hot red. What in the world they were talking about at a moment like this?

"And it was from your kiss that she woke up…" Suzuno suddenly mumbled out and everyone first glanced at him and then turned to Sakuma with widened eyes. The brown eyed boy panicked. He hadn't thought that anyone had seen when he secretly kissed the girl in that chaos. Much to his surprise the girl woke up, but he had told her to pretend that she was still sleeping.

"If it's like that then Sakuma-niisan should definitely go!" Midorikawa laughed in happiness while pushing Sakuma towards the castle.

"We all love her, but your feelings are slightly different, right?" Sein smiled and Sakuma stared at him with widened eyes. He then turned to each of the thieves and they all nodded happily.

"If you don't go she will be married to that prince…" Aphrodi told and the violet haired woman continued after her, "Don't forget that you're a prince as well," Fuyuka winked her eye and Sakuma sighed. Really, if they were all coming at him like this then he had no other choice but go for it. He turned around and ran inside the castle. Everyone stared at him going and smiled happily.

All of a sudden Shirou spoke, "Wait, Sakuma is a prince?" everyone glanced at the boy with bored looks and the boy apologized. "Yes, Sakuma is the prince of Teikoku Kingdom." Aphrodi told and remembered when he had first met with the boy. Years surely had passed by. That little boy was already a man in love.

Sakuma wandered around the castle and tried to find the princess. He was glad that he didn't meet up with Kidou or Demonio. Explaining to them why he was still there would be too much trouble. The boy suddenly remembered something and decided to head outside.

When he had made his way to the garden he was a figure of a girl walking there. Sakuma smiled in happiness when he saw the woman he loved within the garden. He stopped to catch his breath. He had been right, Haruna really loved flowers.

"Haruna," Sakuma finally spoke when he had managed to stabilize his breath back to normal. The girl turned around in surprise when she heard his voice speaking.

"Sakuma?" the girl asked and walked to the girl. Sakuma took a deep breath and stood up. He stared straight into Haruna's eyes and finally spoke.

"Endou 'Snow White' Haruna, I love you. Will you please marry me?"

Haruna's eyes widened and she dropped the flowers that she was holding in her arms. Taking a step towards the boy she smiled while a blush appeared on her face.

"Sakuma Jirou, I love you too. And I will gladly marry you."

* * *

A/N: Well this was it for the story. I hope that you guys liked it. But this is not the end, just little more to go... since I have planned to tell little stories about thieves. Each thieve will have their own chapter of how they ended up as one, since I'm sure that you guys are curious. This will also open the story little more as it ended up being quite fast paced and I didn't manage to explain everything I wanted to.

Our first one is of course the Wizard of South himself! ~ deshii


	11. Extra: The Great Wizard Of South

A/N: So here's the first extra, telling little about Aphrodi! Hmm, let see just what will happen! XD  
Also I will warn you that some of you might kill me while reading these things - especially in Fuusuke's case - so be prepared for anything to happen. I have warned you!

* * *

**Extra: The Great Wizard Of South  
**_Afuro Terumi _

A dark figure of a young man wandered around the capital city of Inazuma Kingdom. He then stopped before one of the houses and entered there.

"Oh, Afuro-san. Welcome." the man was greeted by cheery voice of a woman who seemed to be baking at the moment. She had wavy auburn hair and the eyes of same hue. The man took of his hood revealing his blond colored hair and red eyes.

"Working hard as always, Natsumi-sama." the wizard of South greeted the former Queen of Inazuma Kingdom who was currently hiding inside the city. The woman sat down to her seat and smiled. "At the moment there is nothing else that I can do." she told to the male.

"I'm really sorry that you have to hide here…" Aphrodi felt really bad that he had to hide the Queen from her family because otherwise her life would be in danger. After all, according to Fuyuka she was supposed to be dead.

Natsumi shook her head and smiled kindly, "I'm doing this all for my family. This is currently the only way that I'm able to protect them… I'm sure that once the time is right, I can return back to their side." the Queen chuckled, getting all excited about the upcoming future.

Aphrodi couldn't help but to smile. That woman was strong… She had been separated from her family because of stupid syndrome and still she was willing to work and wait for them. Surely not just anyone could do that.

"But your working hard for your loved one as well," the Queen suddenly murmured as if she had read Aphrodi's mind. Sometimes he wondered what was wrong with this family… The mother could - apperantly - read people's mind, the son could tell people's ages and the daughter was mistakenly caught in snow-white-syndrome. Only God knows what the father was capable of doing.

"It would be an obvious lie, if I say that it's not true." the blonde haired male smiled weakly at the Queen as he couldn't lie to her. She had seen trough him from their very first meeting when he had saved her from death after giving birth to Haruna.

"But Fuyuka is a stubborn woman, especially since she's controlled by that talking mirror now." the blonde sighed and Natsumi stood up to continue her work. "But that's the way women's heart work. They don't realize the feelings of the people who are close to them…"

"That didn't help me at all…" Aphrodi pouted which made Natsumi to chuckle. The woman then looked outside the window, where the castle was visible.

"It's been 10 years already… I wonder how they are, Haruna and Yuuto?" the Queen suddenly mumbled and stared at the castle with worrying eyes. Of course as a mother she was extremely worried about her own children especially when she knew what would happen to them in few years.

"But be glad that you're already past the half-line. Six more years and I will return you back to your family. I promise it." the blonde told while kneeling down before the Queen of Inazuma Kingdom. Natsumi smiled kindly and took the hand that was reaching towards her and kissed it gently.

"I thank you for your kindness, the Great wizard of the south." Natsumi laughed and Aphrodi then stood up. The auburn haired woman then was about to return back to her work, but suddenly remembered something.

"If I remember right, on the last time that you visited here, you told me to remind you to start look for those guys… whatever you meant with it," Natsumi told and Aphrodi's eyes widened.

He had completely forgotten about that thing, "I guess that it's about the time already." he needed to get going, to gather around the 'the seven man' that princess Haruna will meet when she escapes from the hands of her evil step mother.

"So where are you heading first?" Natsumi questioned as she was finally able to return back to her work. Aphrodi wrapped the cloak around him and covered his face with the hood. He then showed a mysterious smirk that the woman gladly wasn't able to see.

"I guess I will head to the Teikoku Kingdom to meet one rebellious crown prince." the man told while stepping out of the house and Natsumi smiled, "You mean the future husband of my daughter." she joked, not even believing that her own words would become reality someday.

For a normal human, it would've taken weeks even month to travel from Inazuma to Teikoku, but for Aphrodi he needed only few hours to advance that distance. Of course he didn't spoil himself with the magic and used normal travel methods whenever it wasn't necessary to go fast. After all even wizard could use limited amount of magic during one day.

When he had finally arrived to Teikoku, the blonde haired male wandered around the city searching for the right type of people to join him. But it wasn't so easy and he knew it. It would take him year to find the perfect six to join him in this mission.

But now, he needed to find the young crown prince of Teikoku Kingdom. Though he had no idea how would he be able to enter the palace? Of course he could just use his status and he would've been given the permission to enter, but Aphrodi didn't want that. He didn't need any necessary attention.

The blond was just about to take step forward when someone suddenly crashed on him. The youngster apologized while backing off and Aphrodi was surprised when his eyes met up with a pair of dark brown eyes. Well this was really good for him. He didn't need to go into the palace to search for the prince since the prince had ran right into his arms. The blonde wizard smiled in happiness and bowed at the boy.

"Crown prince of Teikoku, Sakuma Jirou, would you like to follow me?"

* * *

A/N: I will say that the first three extra chapters ends at the same moment (Aphrodi asking Sakuma to follow him) since those three people had their important meeting back then. Now that Aphrodi is done, our next mission is to know what Sakuma thinks of this all... And where he was coming from?


	12. Extra: The Runaway Prince

A/N: I'm back with another extra! Five more left! Wai! And if you people wonder why am I suddenly updating this so fast (like chapter a day) I have a reason. I want to end this story as soon as possible, so that I can then fully concentrate on the other stories. The less stories, the easier for the writer! :) But now, let's go back to the world of Just Another Snow White

* * *

**The Runaway Prince**  
_Sakuma Jirou _

The young crown prince of Teikoku Kingdom sighed loudly as he fell onto his chair. "Man, it's so boring here…" he complained to his teal-haired friend who was intently reading a science book. Kazemaru closed the book and turned to his friend while taking off his glasses.

"What is boring, my prince?" he smirked, clearly teasing the cyan-haired boy. Sakuma flashed the boy an angry glare and then stood up. He walked around the spacious room and then stopped by the window. While looking out, he let out a loud sigh.

"Being locked up here." the boy told and Kazemaru turned to with serious expression. He had no reasons to react to Sakuma's words, since he always complained about being locked up in the palace. Things were currently really dangerous in Teikoku Kingdom as it was war time, so the King had ordered Sakuma to stay inside palace.

But how one could lock up an 11-year-old kid inside palace so that he wouldn't get bored? Especially since they were talking about Sakuma, the rebellious prince who had tried to ran away from home for how knows how many times. He just couldn't stand to stay inside the palace's walls.

"I want to go outside…" Sakuma sighed and then smirked happily. Kazemaru shook his head is desperation. He knew very well what that expression meant. The teal-haired boy then stood up and returned the book back to it palace.

He turned around and stared at the young prince, "What is your plan?" he asked, not really believing that they could make it outside palace's walls. As already told, Sakuma was well known from his escape plan, which happened quite often, and the guards would probably be prepared for this one too.

Sakuma knew from Kazemaru's expression that they boy believed that they wouldn't make it out of the palace. After all they were often caught by the rampart of palace. But this time the boy had perfect plan. Few days earlier he had found a secret passage which would lead them into the city.

"I will tell you later," the boy smirked mysteriously. Even though Kazemaru was his best friend, he didn't completely trust him. After all they boy could easily betray him to the guards and tell them their escape route. But Sakuma didn't want it! This time he had decided to run away for real and he didn't want anyone to ruin his plan.

"Then shall we start?" Sakuma asked, noticing that Kazemaru wasn't saying anything to him. The teal-haired boy exhaled loudly while facepalming and massaged his head with his fingers. Sakuma grinned he knew that his friend couldn't refuse his request. After all Kazemaru would be in deep trouble if he let the prince to go on himself that going together with him. That's how the things worked for the noble who lived inside palace.

"I give up, let's go." Kazemaru finally admitted his loss. Sakuma was already ready to leave the room, but all of a sudden the teal-haired boy continued, "But I first need to meet with her," the boy said making the prince to stop.

"I understand I give you permission. Come back as soon as you can." the prince told, his tone getting little serious and Kazemaru smiled. He then bowed deep and left the room. Sakuma looked away from the teal-haired boy as he left the room. When Kazemaru's presence was gone, the boy sighed loudly and sat down to his seat.

He had completely forgotten about her, Kazemaru's older sister who was sick with tuberculosis. He had completely forgotten that while he had nothing that tied him to this palace – his mother died while he was still little kid and he wasn't in good relationship with his father; to be precise he had his father - Kazemaru still had her… and now he forced the boy to leave her all alone… just because he wanted some freedom… He was such cruel person.

After being upset for some time and thinking if he really wanted to do it, Sakuma stood up from his chair and with determined look in his eyes he headed towards Kazemaru's sisters room. He waited for the teal-haired boy and when he finally stepped out of the room Sakuma glanced at the boy, waiting for his reaction. Drying his tears away, Kazemaru stared right into Sakuma's brown eyes and then nodded while smiling.

Sakuma couldn't stop his smile and then lead the boy towards the secret passage. He greeted the maids and butlers that they met and if someone asked him what he was doing, the boy told that he was taking a walk.

The boy then finally stopped before a huge portrait of a young woman with curly teal-colored hair and brown eyes. Sakuma smiled while blushing and bowed. "Okaa-san, today I, Sakuma Jirou, your son, have decided to leave this palace." the boy announced happily and turned to look at the woman, who was smiling kindly.

He then moved the portrait a little bit and behind it appeared a passage. Making sure that no one saw them, Sakuma and Kazemaru entered the dark passage which much to Sakuma's surprise was quite spacious.

The boys walked for minutes, maybe even hours in the dark passage and just as their eyes had gotten used to the darkness they saw a light coming from the end of the passage. A wide smile appeared on Sakuma's face and he ran towards the exit. "Wait!" he heard Kazemaru's yell and by the quickly advancing footsteps behind him, Sakuma knew that the boy was also running.

Sakuma celebrated when they were finally out of the palace and the passage, but he hadn't notice that they were standing on top of slope. The boy lost his balance, and couldn't do anything else but to run it down. "Sakuma!" he could clearly hear Kazemaru's voice behind him.

When he was down the boy wasn't able to stop himself from running and ended up running into someone. "I'm sorry…" the prince apologized while backing off. He then raised his head to look at the stranger and noticed that he was smirking.

The stranger took of his hood and suddenly spoke. "Crown prince of Teikoku, Sakuma Jirou, would you like to follow me?" Sakuma's eyes widened from the sudden question and he was completely taken aback. The boy heard Kazemaru's voice calling for him, but couldn't answer to the boy.

Staring at the strangers red eyes, Sakuma wondered how he knew who he was. Well, he was the crown prince so it wouldn't be so strange after all. But it was really interesting someone was asking him to follow them. Who was this person, he wanted to know.

"I will gladly, follow you." the boy then answered, crossing his arms while smirking widely. This would surely get fun.

* * *

A/N: And that's it! I'm sure that there might be some grammar mistakes and typos, but I try my best to look them properly. So this ended up little longer that with Aphrodi, but there's yet one perspective we need to see and that is Kazemaru. And he is the main chara of next chapter which will most likely be updated tomorrow. Till then! And review, nee?


	13. Extra: The Loyal Friend

A/N: Yai, next chapter is here! Though so much for the chapter-a-day-update-plan... And as I told this revolves around Kazemaru. What does his think of all this escaping stuff. Similar to last one, with diffences of course. Enjoy. And yeah, I do not own IE!

* * *

**Extra: The Loyal Friend **  
_Kazemaru Ichirouta _

"I want to go outside…" Kazemaru heard the crown prince of Teikoku sighing and then the boy smirked happily. The teal-haired boy clicked his tongue and shook his head in desperation. Being friends with the crown prince for quite long time, he knew what the expression meant. Kazemaru closed the book that he was reading and returned it back to it place.

He then turned around to look at Sakuma, "What is your plan?" Sakuma asked. He didn't really believe that they could make it outside. They had tried it for countless of times, and even if Sakuma was well known for all of his escape plans, the guards would mostly likely be ready for this try as well.

Sakuma stayed quiet for some time and then smirked mysteriously. "I will tell you later." Kazemaru's eyes widened and he did his best to hold down his smile. He knew that Sakuma couldn't trust him completely. After all it had been him to hold about their escape plans so that they guards would 'accidentally' find them. But this time it seemed that Sakuma was serious. Well not that he really cared to know.

"Then shall we start?" Kazemaru suddenly heard Sakuma asking and snapped out of it. The teal-haired boy exhaled loudly and face palmed, massaging his forehead. He wasn't really found of the idea, but it came out of nowhere so he had problems to think straight.

The boy sighed, "I give, let's go." he finally admitted his loss. There was no way that he could talk any sense into that rebellious prince who hated his father from the bottom of his heart. But first there was someone he needed to talk with. "But I first need to meet with her," he told, referring to his older sister who was sick with tuberculosis.

Sakuma paused for a while and then spoke, "I understand, I give you the permission. Come back as soon as you can." the prince told and Kazemaru couldn't stop his smile. He was so glad that even though Sakuma had no one close whom he loved, he still cared for dear ones of his friends. Kazemaru bowed deep while thanking Sakuma and left the room.

He was glad that Sakuma understood. Having lost his mother at a young age and hating his father, the boy surely was all alone. Kazemaru felt really bad for the prince, but he didn't want Sakuma to think he pitied the boy.

Standing before the door of his older sisters' room, Kazemaru inhaled and gently knocked the door. When he heard a faint voice answering to him, the teal-haired boy opened the door and walked in. He saw the weak and petit figure of his older sister lying on the bed.

The teal-haired girl with brown eyes turned to look at her younger brother and smiled weakly. "Ichirouta, it's nice to see you…" Kazemaru heard his sisters' weak and hoarse voice whispering as the girl tried to get up to greet her brother.

The boy helped her sister up and then sat on the seat next to her bed. The teal-haired girl stared at her brother who had troubled look in his face and closed her eyes. "What did you come to tell me?" she did her best to let out her voice. Sweat forming into her forehead, her breathing started to fasten. It was already painful to even sit, but she endured it all for her brother.

Kazemaru stared at her older sister with surprised look. He then turned away while exhaling loudly. The girl turned to him, wondering why so deep sigh. "Nee-san… I'm finally leaving…" the boy told, shadow casting over his melancholy face.

Kazemaru's sister smiled kindly, "Oh, Sakuma is getting rebellious again…" she joked, coughing few times. The teal-haired boy glanced at his sister and he knew that she didn't take him seriously. After all she knew that they had tried to run away from quite few times again. She must have thought that it was one of Sakuma's spontaneous ideas again.

"Ichirouta," Kazemaru snapped when he suddenly heard his sister calling his name. The girl smiled weakly and then continued, "Please take care of the prince… and live a long and happy life." The image of his sister become blurry as Kazemaru's eyes watered. He didn't want this… He didn't want to leave his sister when she was in such state.

"I… will…" Kazemaru stood up and embraced his sister while enjoying the last moment they could be together. The boy then told that he should be going. It wasn't good to make the crown prince wait.

"We will meet again, right?" Kazemaru asked when he was opening the door. The boys' older sister smiled kindly while nodding her head. He felt relieved and once again told good bye to his sister. What he didn't know was that he was never going to see his older sister alive. The moment he closed the room the girl took her last inhale while closing her eyes and never opened them again.

Kazemaru glanced at Sakuma and dried the tears that had appeared into the corner of his eyes. Now he was finally ready to leave the castle.

Sakuma took him to the portrait of his mother, the Queen of Teikoku kingdom. Kazemaru listened closely as the boy spoke to his mother and couldn't do anything but to envy the beauty of Sakuma's mother. He couldn't remember his own parents as they had died when he was still very young. The only reason why he could live inside the palace's walls was because Sakuma had taken a liking of him.

When Sakuma was finally done talking, the boy suddenly moved the portrait and behind it appeared a secret passage. Kazemaru was surprised that something like this existed in the royal palace. The passage was really dark, small and long. The teal-haired boy was already getting tired when he suddenly heard the prince yelling that there was light.

"Wait!" Kazemaru shouted after the prince, not wanting to get separated. He carefully speeded up to keep up with the cyan-haired prince, but was still afraid to move too fast. He didn't want to trip on something and that's why he wanted to be careful.

When they were finally out of the passage, Kazemaru realized that they were standing on a slope just near the market place. He was so amazed that he didn't even sense how he pushed the prince off the cliff. Only seeing the other boy running down the slope Kazemaru snapped out of it. "Sakuma!"

Seeing the prince getting further away, Kazemaru had no other voice but to follow him. He carefully slid down the slope, making sure that he wouldn't rip off his clothes. While searching for the prince in the crowd of people, from the corner of his eyes Kazemaru saw him running into someone. The boy face palmed at Sakuma's carelessness and shouted for him. But it seemed that the boy didn't hear him.

Crown prince of Teikoku, Sakuma Jirou, would you like to follow me?" Kazemaru heard the strangers faint voice asking, mixed with all the noise from the crowd. His eyes narrowed and he once more called for the prince. He didn't want get mixed up with weirdoes right after getting away from the castle.

"I will gladly, follow you." the young crown prince answered with playful tone and Kazemaru sighed. This what one could expect from the crown prince of Teikoku. Things would surely get ugly from now on.

* * *

A/N: Little different from Sakuma's chapter nee?~ And still most of their sentences were the same. I had fun writing this chapter! Anyway, we have four chapter left and the next one joining our thieve gang is the fierce boy split-personality, Fubuki Shirou. What is his story? We shall wait for that! ~


End file.
